What Will You Do
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: A short Royal Pair one-shot for SkyGen (HumanTurtle). To commemorate a special day for me. Atobe has planned a special night for him and Ryoma. And Ryoma does not even know why. Find out just what Atobe had in mind for our very beloved Prince. ONE-SHOT


**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE SAID IT A MILLION TIMES, I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS AND I NEVER WILL OWN IT.**

**This one-shot is dedicated to SkyGem or HumanTurtle, for being the very FIRST reader to add me to their list of favorite authors. Without you readers, I won't be here writing still. So thank you. ^_^**

* * *

**What Will You Do?**

It had been a while since Atobe and Ryoma had time together. Now Atobe was making sure that everything was perfect. Nothing was going to ruin the time he had planned carefully for him and his beloved. Ryoma had been busy with his matches and Atobe with his work. Ryoma had won the Australian Open and was the youngest to ever do so while Atobe had taken control of his family's company.

No, Atobe had made it a point that tonight, nothing would ruin the night for them as he had something to tell his beloved. He had thought about for the last few months and wondered if the right time would ever come. Yushi and Shishido had told him that the right time would never come on its own. It was Atobe who had to make the right time. So here he was, waiting for his beloved as he had told Ryoma to head out to the pool area of the mansion where his surprise was ready and waiting.

Atobe checked his watched and smiled as he saw that it was nearly time. Then he heard a door closing from the house and smiled.

"Keigo, what was it that you wanted to-" Ryoma trailed off as he saw Atobe and the whole pool area had been decorated with candles and lights.

He had stared in awe at the sight, not even hearing the other come close.

"Surprise…" Atobe whispered as he gave Ryoma a kiss on the cheek before pulling him further into the backyard.

The pool had floating candles and Japanese lanterns hang from above. Ryoma couldn't believe that Atobe had done all this for him. Though he didn't know why, he knew he'd find out later on. He turned to his lover with a slightly confused look which Atobe thought had always been adorable.

"Kei… what's all this for?" Ryoma asked.

Atobe smiled as he led the younger one to the dinner table set for two. He pulled out Ryoma's chair and Ryoma sat down, his eyes glued on Atobe.

"Can't I do something like this for you once in a while?" Atobe asked, trying to delay the inevitable.

Ryoma chuckled and shook his head.

"I know you can but I know you as well. There is something than just this dinner and candles." He answered confidently with a soft smile that he only gave mostly to Atobe alone.

Atobe laughed and knew Ryoma would think that way.

"No use trying to hide it then. But I'll tell you in a while. Let's have dinner first." He said.

Ryoma agreed and knew that whatever Atobe was planning, it was something big and grand like always. But Ryoma knew, this time, even if it was something grand and Atobe-ish, Its meaning was going to be very deep.

Dinner had gone by with small talks here and there. Ryoma noticed Atobe kept looking at his watching as if he was waiting for something. The dessert was served yet Ryoma had yet to find out what Atobe really wanted.

"Kei… will you tell me now what this is all about?" Ryoma asked.

Atobe smiled when he could here a firecracker exploding.

Finally.

Ryoma looked up as the sky began to light up with fireworks, making the night sky bright and colorful. Atobe had taken the chance to pull out the box in his pocket while Ryoma was looking at the firework display above then. Then he was just waiting for it: for Ryoma's reaction.

And Atobe was not disappointed.

Ryoma gasped as the word's 'Will You Marry Me' appeared in the sky. He then turned to Atobe who had an open box with a ring inside.

"What will you do, brat? Will you marry Ore-sama and be Ore-sama's husband?" Atobe asked with a smile on his face as he moved and knelt in front of his beloved.

Ryoma laughed and launch himself into the older man's arms and cried with tears of joy before pulling away, smiling.

"Of course I will marry you, baka monkey king." Ryoma teased as he extended his hand to Atobe who took it with a laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review. This will be a ONE-SHOT and will remain that way.**


End file.
